


Sticks and stones may break my bones

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: A little unusual, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Thriller, not for the faint hearted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lives can change in an instant. Especially if you have enemies....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SketchLockwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/gifts).



> This is a little bit different to what I normally write but nevertheless, please enjoy.

Dropping the parcel onto the kitchen floor, she gazed at her crimson coated hands. The sight of her palms and fingers covered in what appeared to be blood nauseated her. Gulping slightly, she gingerly looked at the now torn parcel on the floor. With its broken corners and seeping edges, blood was now very much all over her previously clean kitchen.

Her heart thudded in between her ribs, her mind in a whirl. Her curiosity was peaked, despite her horror. She wanted to know what was inside the bloody package. Was someone playing a trick on her? Her stomach lurched as she bent down to inspect the item on the floor. Gently, she opened the soggy brown paper before peeking inside. She wanted to close her eyes to sight that awaited her. 

She couldn't. Her eyes seemed glued to the sight of the severed finger. The colour had vanished from the limb, making it appear blue and grey. She wanted to look away. She needed to. If only her eyes would comply. 

When she began to retch, she quickly moved away. Her legs moving her to her sink as she did. She focused on the white marble. Spotless and clean. As of yet untainted by the package. With each shaky breath, she tried to calm down. Her hands started to ache as she gripped the sink. 

With the pain, her gaze found her bloodied fingers. Finally, she wondered who her grisly package had belonged to... It was her last thought before her world went black. 

X 

"Anne! Anne, darling. Wake up!" His voice was urgent, worried even but she felt no desire to wake up. With her eyes closed, she could try and briefly forget about what she saw. 

His cool hands were cradling her warm cheeks, in an attempt to wake her. As he grabbed her by the shoulders, his worry intensifying, she reluctantly opened her eyes. The sight of light kitchen hurting her eyes. 

"What are you doing here? You-you're supposed to be at work." She mumbled, stuttering slightly as she tried to speak. Her head was aching to hell. 

Richard heaved a sigh of relief as he saw her wake. His mouth stretching into a smile at her question. He brushed her hair aside comfortingly. 

She tried to smile. Her stiff, cracked lips refused to move. Spotting the parcel still on the floor, she wanted to cry. Images of the blood filled her mind and once again, the sickness returned. Her stomach churned uncomfortably, the desire to throw returning. Richard's handsome smile should have comforted her but it didn't as she scrambled hurriedly to her feet. She only made the sink as she began to retch.

Richard watched with horror but soon tried to comfort her. His hand rubbed at her back as she gasped for air. Her stomach emptying as her revulsion got the better of her. Tears escaped her closed eyelids as she tried to stop herself from picturing the bloody, grey finger. 

"What's wrong?" She barely heard his question but once she had, she tried to answer. The desire to retch was still strong but she forced herself to stop. 

Wiping her hand over her lips, she turned to Richard. Her voice shaky and uneven as she gestured to the package on the floor. 

"That. Look inside." She merely told him, unable to speak of what she saw. 

It took him only moments to spot the package but it was with shaky breath did Anne watch as he inspected it. He reacted almost instantly. His eyes blinking in his shock. His mouth opened repeatedly as if he wanted to break the silence between them. Looking at her troubled eyes, he realised he knew not what to say. Words of comfort seemed to fail him.


	2. 'Sometimes we're all fingers and thumbs'

Hand delivered notes followed the parcel. None of them made any sense. Expect one. It was only one sentence. "Sometimes we're all fingers and thumbs." It had been written in blood red ink and as soon as my eyes read the words, I felt sick. I instantly remembered the package and it's contents. Was someone trying to tell me something? The question bugged me and it continued to bug me until Richard read the letter too. 

His face was transformed into a tired scowl. His thoughts clear on his face as he read the anonymous letter. He paced up and down in front of me before turning back to me. His voice was soft as he spoke yet I knew he was troubled.

"He must be a psycho." He muttered to me, the letter in his hands.

He didn't wait for me to answer him before started to rant. For some reason, he felt angry. I didn't understand his anger. I felt more confused than anything. We had taken the parcel to the police and so I had thought it was all over. Perhaps that wasn't the case. 

"He's got to be sick in the head. What kind of nutter writes a note like this? He must know about the finger." He ranted to me, making me shiver as he spoke about the finger...

Closing my eyes, I tried to ignore his words. I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to think that someone was trying to unsettle us. Either way, he had succeeded with me. 

"What makes you think it's a he? Whoever sent this could be a woman." The words left my mouth before I could stop them. In the days that had followed the bloody parcel's delivery, my dreams had been plagued with visions of a man. It had been a woman. Only ever a man. Whatever atrocity that had occurred, I couldn't imagine a woman doing it. 

Richard shrugged as he heard my words. He made no attempt to answer me. I looked at the letter in his hands once again, my stomach churning uncomfortably as I did. The bad feeling that had started to keep me awake late night too intense to ignore. What if, just what if, we were supposed to save someone? Why else had Mr nutter sent everything to us? Going to the police would only make things worse. We would have to do things on our own. Richard, however, was obviously for going to the police. Frowning slightly at him, I knew my idea would worry him. I'd have to keep it to myself.

Richard was looking at me. Worry clouded his lively eyes. I forced myself to smile at him. Anything else and he would only worry more. Placing the letter on the counter work top, he walked towards me before giving me cuddles. His aftershave (which I had come to adore) surrounded me. It calmed my erratic heart and I felt comforted just by the smell. It reminded me that I was safe. In Richard's lovely arms. 

x 

 

My fingers were red. The sight fascinated and disgusted me at the same time. I wanted to close my eyes at the sight, to block it all out but I couldn't. I could feel the deep wound on my side gush whenever I moved. I could feel the blood running uncontrollably down my skin. My clothes sticking to my skin uncomfortably. Even as I continued to run, I grimaced as the feeling. I grew breathless after a while. Only adrenaline keeping me upright. Every muscle began to ache and before long, I couldn't run any further. The thought of him catching me should have encouraged me but I was too tired. I simply didn't care. My lungs burned with every breathe I took....

As I struggled to catch my breath, a hand snaked itself around my neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is okay. Please comment?


End file.
